


Say The Name, SEVENTEEN!

by woooyifan



Series: Giant Cheer Fic 2kForever [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheer camp, Cheerleaders, Gen, cheerleader svt, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woooyifan/pseuds/woooyifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of seventeen as cheerleaders at summer camp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say The Name, SEVENTEEN!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol idk too much abt cheer but I do know a lil but pls excuse any cheer related mistakes

The first day of required summer cheer camp is sweltering. All of the teams attending camp must sign in on the football field (turf not grass) making the unbearable heat even worse. 

Seungcheol thanks God they had enough money left in their cheer budget to order new cooler uniforms for summer camp when he sees other male cheerleaders sweating buckets in sweatpants and heavy tshirts.

His own squad nearly flattens him in their rush to get off of the bus, complaining about sitting to long and the heat.

"Oh my god finally! I thought we would never get off of that bus." Hansol whined using one of the camp programs to fan his face.

"Wow it's so hot, is it even legal to be this hot outside?" Seokmin said squinting at the sun accusatorially.

 

"Come on boys this is one of the best cheer camps in the country. Let's be grateful." Jihoon pointed out.

The other boys nod in agreement and look at Seungcheol, waiting for their captain to say something.

"Jihoon is right, we are really lucky to be here. We should make the best of this opportunity and practice hard to improve." Seungcheol says. The rest of the teams cheers wildly, Seungkwan doing a high kick to show his excitement.

They head over to the football stadium in one large group with Seungcheol and Jeonghan leading. Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan flicks his long hair out of his eyes before handing a thick stack of papers to Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan often filed a lot of paper work for their cheer leading team, making Seungcheol's job easier for him. Seungcheol had no official co-captain, but Jeonghan basically had the title anyway.  Seungcheol was very grateful for Jeonghan's help, but sometimes his feelings extended past gratefulness or brotherly love. Sometimes he caught himself watching for too long as Jeonghan worked on the mat, or when he pulled his hair out of his face, or just about anytime.

"....and this goes with- Seungcheol are you listening?", Jeonghan snaps breaking Seungcheol out of his inner thoughts.

"Uhm, no? Sorry Jeonghan." Seungcheol says blushing. 

Jeonghan only rolls his eyes softly before launching back into his discussion of the forms in Seungcheol's arms. 

When they make it to the stadium the football field is already crawling with cheerleaders checking in and waiting for the opening ceremonies to start. Seungcheol leads his group the a free corner of the field before he leaves to check them in.

"I'm going to get us checked in, and-", Seungcheol is cut off by the rest of his team chorusing.

"Jeonghan is in charge if anything happens. We know.", they all say.

seungcheol stares at them for a moment, confused before heading to the check in desk.

He passes a lot of the other teams attending the camp, all stretching or stunting even though the camp hasn't even officially started. One all male group he passes is holding a flyer that looks so much like Jihoon he has to double take a couple of times to make sure his smallest membr hasn't wandered off. Another group, this time all female is running through some extremely detailed choreography with ease.

"Squad name?", the attendant at check in asks with a smile.

"Seventeen.", Seungcheol answers, smiling back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to AOMG Summer Camp!"

This announcement suddenly has all of Seventeen alert and focus. The younger members put their phones away and start clapping along with the rest of the cheerleaders gathered in the stadium. 

"We have a few rules and regulations we have to go over before we can release you to your dorms for the night.", says the camp counselor using the a megaphone to project their voice. 

"First of all, curfew is at midnight every night. At that time your floor counselor will check on your dorms to make sure you are accounted for. You can request to stay the night in another dorm, but no mixing of genders.  No exceptions will be made for Co-Ed teams. Dorm floors will be made up of two to three squads depending on size. Rooms will be split up according to team roles. That means flyers with flyers, bases with bases etc." The camp counselor reads from a clipboard.

"All squads received a schedule upon check-in. Breakfast will begin at 6 am and end at 8 am. Floor and technique practice will begin at 8:30, and end at 10. Conditioning and strength training will go until lunch. Then specialized practice will begin after lunch and end at 3. Dance practice is from 5 until  6:30. After that you'll have dinner and free time until 8 when optional games and bonding exercises begin. The weekends will mostly be free, but you can block off the practice facilities for your team to use on those days.",  the counselor continues.

"We're going to assume that all of you cheerleaders know how to conduct yourselves, but each team has a copy of the rules book with them just incase!", counselor says, voice turning serious.

"There will also be skill based contests every Friday after lunch. After every competition, teams will be ranked first through fiftieth. On the last day, the teams with the top three scores will win an amazing prize! However, contests are not the only way to win. There will be skill assessments every week day, with points awarded for the top ten places." the counselor reads, mood bright again.

"I hope all of you have fun at the 2016 AOMG Summer Camp!", the counselor says before turning the megaphone off. 

All the gathered teams take this as a signal to split up and find their dorms. 

"Okay guys, I'll call the bus driver to bring the bus around to the front of the stadium, and we'll get our stuff off and walk to the dorms from here.", Seungcheol says standing up. The rest of Seventeen follows suit except for Jeonghan who is sifting through his bag looking for something. 

"Jeonghan did you lose something?" Seungkwan asks.

"No, but I think I didn't pack any hair ties. ", he says fave falling.

"Maybe you can buy some from the campus store or something?" Chan suggests.

"No, he's fine. Here you go." Seungcheol says holding a hair tie out for Jeonghan. 

He looks up and sees two more ties pushed onto Seungcheol's wrist. Jeonghan takes the elastic band and ties his hair up. Then Seungcheol turns his hand over held out to help Jeonghan up. Jeonghan takes the offered hand and Seungcheol pulls him to his feet. He holds onto the hand a bit longer than necessary before Seungcheol blushes and pulls away. 

"Thanks Cheol.", he says smiling.

"It's nothing. I gotta take care of my own.", Seungcheol says blush still high on his cheeks, eyes downcast, scratching the back of his neck. 

Jeonghan giggles and throws an arm over his captain's shoulder, while Seungcheol pretends his face isn't on fire and calls the bus driver.


End file.
